Not gone
by Melody Darkblood
Summary: Sequel to 16 years and 9 months! At the end of 16 years and 9 months, Skylar died. But did she really? What happens after two months and a half of her 'death? Read and find out! Revised version coming soon to wattpad. Ending on FanFiction, continuing on Wattpad
1. Still alive

** Lucky for everyone I am making a sequel to 16 years and 9 months! And I just want to say that not every story needs a 'happy ending' in my eyes. I like stories that leave me hanging there so I'm like "Oh no! What's going to happen!?" I like a happy ending way at the end. Honestly you guys have no idea what I'm going to do next!**

* * *

Skylar awoke from water dripping on her forehead. She coughed up some water and a little blood.

"Where am I?" Skylar asked.

Looking through the cave she was in, she notice a woman.

"Nice to know you are okay." She said.

"Hi, who are you?" Skylar asked.

"I am Maia."

"Maia..." Skylar thought for a second, "Wait. I know that name! You were the one who helped my mom gain her enchantix!" Skylar smiled.

That story was her favorite. Her mom would tell the story before she went to sleep. She always loved that story.

Maia smiled back. "I can sense you are not her to get stronger. I am right, yes?" Maia stated more than asked.

"Yes-" Suddenly the story came rushing through her head. "Oh god! How am I still alive? I should be dead!"

Skylar was horrified. How could this be? Skylar thought. I should be dead.

"How did I survive?" Skylar asked, almost too scared that her answer wasn't good.

"You see, not only did you sacrifice yourself to save your friends, but by also saving the island from destruction. The island deemed you worthy to live and saved you from your own destruction." Maia explained.

"How do I get home?" Skylar asked.

"Young one, I will give you a choice. You have to look at what you have done. If you wish to come back to your old life, distrust and many more obstacles will come heading your way. But I can make you start fresh, send you to another life as if your old one never existed. I also warn you though that if you chose the new life, you will forever be haunted by your past memories." Maia explained more.

Skylar gave this thought. After a few minutes, she began to speak.

"And what if I chose the new life? Can I change my mind?"

"Tell you what. I will give you a time period of three months to figure if you want to keep your old life or keep the new." Maia opened to portal's. "The one on the left is your old life the other is your new."

Skylar took a long depressing sigh. She knew what portal to choose but why did she feel so awful.

"I'll always love you mom." Skylar said, as she went into one of the two portal's.

She could hear Maia's voice say; even though we cannot go back and make a new start, we can always go back and make a new ending.


	2. My story

"Even though we cannot go back and make a new start, we can always go back and make a new ending." Skylar mumbled in her sleep over and over.

"Skylar, wake up!" A girl with green eyes and curly chestnut hair, said.

"Hmm? What? Did I tall in my sleep again?" Skylar asked.

"Yes. Do you want talk about?" She asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Skylar replied.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Riley, and did we just meet yesterday!" Riley half yelled.

"Riley, it's two o'clock in the morning! I don't think you want to start a fight with me now!" Skylar threaten.

"Fine! But if you have that dream again I'm telling fm to do something about it!" Riley said, as she walked to her Sid of the room she shares with Skylar.

"_**Foster**_** mom**, can't do anything about it!" Skylar yelled.

**7:00 a.m**

Skylar woke up and saw that Riley was still sleeping.

"Good morning, Skylar." A boy with hazelnut hair and light green eyes, said.

"Morning, Casper." Skylar greeted.

**Skylar pov**

Riley and Casper are my foster-brother and sister, but they are biological brother and sister. Heck, they're twins for crying out loud!

It's a sad story really. Their parents died when they were ten years old. They had the option to get adopted, but refused to be separated. So here they are, in a foster family.

"Well, Clare wants us." Casper said.

"Why don't you call Clare mom, or foster mom? Or you could be like your sister and call her fm?" I asked.

Casper just looked at me. His light green eyes making me regret even asking him. How could I be so stupid! He has trust issues!

"Sorry." I said.

"It's fine." Casper said as he left the room.

I sighed and noticed Riley had woken up.

"Skylar, you know he has trust issues." Riley said.

"I know that. It's kinda hard to remember. I have the same problem too, you know..." My voice trailed off.

"I know. Come on we better go." Riley said.

We walked downstairs and found Clare and Robert, our foster parents, in the kitchen. Even though it was Saturday, he still had to work.

"So what do you want to tell us?" Riley asked.

"Well, Robert and I have been thinking and we think a move would be best-" Clare was cut off.

"Not again! Come on let's go back our stuff and hope another foster family will take us in." Riley said.

Casper, Riley and I got up to go upstairs, but Clare stopped us.

"Where do you think you're going?" Clare asked.

"To go upstairs and pack. It's obvious you're not going to take us with you." Riley explained.

"That is where you are wrong. Believe it or not we're taking all of you with us!" Robert beamed.

"Really!" Riley said.

"Yes really and where we are going, there are two schools you can choose from." Clare said.

"Really? Which ones?" I asked.

"Well there is the school in town called Oakwood High or The school that is only fifteen minutes away, Lakewood-"

"Oakwood!" I interpreted Clare.

"Skylar, give it some thoughts-"

"Oakwood!" I interpreted Clare, again.

Oh but I was giving it some thoughts! I used to go to Lakewood before you know I 'died'. And my three months aren't even done! If they see me...I don't even want to think about.

"Alright. Looks like Skylar is going to Lakewood." Clare said. "But you two, give it some thoughts."

"Will do fm!" Riley said.

After two hours had gone by, Riley came up to me.

"Skylar, there's something bothering me." She said.

"What is?" I asked.

"Why did you want to go to Lakewood right away?" Riley replied.

I sighed. It was only a matter if time before she found out.

"I'll tell you why, just not her. Let's go." I said.

"Go where?" Riley asked.

"To the woods."

We walked out the door, and hour later we arrived in the deep parts of the woods. We don't live too far from the woods so when I needed time to think I would always come here.

"Okay, why did we have to come all they way here?" Riley asked.

"To tell you my story."

"You mean the one that got you into foster care in the first place?"

I nodded.

"Do you believe in magic?" I asked.

A serious look came across her face.

"Yes I do. My dad used to go to Red fountain, he went to go visit earth and met my mom. They fell in love instantly. He left Red fountain to be with my mom. Years later they had Casper and I." Riley explained.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't be. Casper made me promise never to tell anyone that story."

"Well my story is also tragic. My mom, she and my father were madly in love. One night they expressed that love. My mom found out she was pregnant and went to tell my dad the news, but said he didn't have time for anything right at that moment or any moment. She ran away and came back sixteen years later with me. I finally got to see my dad. A few days I became evil by two girls named Stacy and Cassandra. They but a potion in my stupid ice cream. I had to fight my friends and I over came the spell put on me, but I ended up dying trying to stop a volcano that was going to destroy everything. The next thing I know, I was in a cave with a woman named Maia, but before all of that I used to go to Oakwood. All my friends, all my family think I'm dead." I explained.

"I don't know what to say, but what does any of this have to do with magic?" Riley asked.

"My mom, Bloom, is, well was, the lost princess of Domino. My father is king Sky of Eraklyon. And I was going to become the princess of Eraklyon." I showed Riley the amulet dad gave me.

Her eyes were wide open.

"Are you a fairy?" Riley asked.

" Yes." I replied.

"So what you're saying is that because your friends think your dead, they can't know you're alive. So that's why you're in foster care?" Riley asked.

" woman named Maia gave me a choice. I could start off from where I left off, or start fresh and have three months to decide if I want to keep the old life or keep the new." I explained more.

"I hope you choose old." Riley said.

"After what did, I don't think so."

Riley got up and took the amulet from my hand and put it around my neck.

"Skylar, your parents are still alive, I would do anything to get my parents back. You need to go to them after your three months are done! I won't let you go thought all the pain of missing them." Riley started to cry. "I want you to tell them your still alive you just lost yourself."

I then too started to cry.

"Even though we're not biological sisters, you'll always be mine." I said, as I pulled her into a hug.

We decided to go home and pack for the move coming soon. I started to think about what Riley said. I feel so sorry for and yet after all she has been through, and yet she feels sorry for me. She's not just my foster-sister she is also my best friend.


	3. Time is almost up

**Skylar pov**

"What do you mean I can't go to Oakwood!" I yelled.

"We don't think it's a good idea." Clare said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We heard a troubled girl died." Clare explained.

Troubled? I've never been troubled in my life! What do they say about me at school?

"I'm sure that girl just lost herself." Riley defended.

"A girl who ends up killing herse-"

"Well maybe she didn't kill herself! Maybe she was forced to save her friends from dying!" I interrupted Clare.

"That's highly unlikely, Skylar. You're going to Lakewood and that is final." Clare said, sternly.

"Ugh!" I yelled, as I ran upstairs.

I can't believe Clare! The only chance I get to tell my friends I'm still alive, and I ruin it by giving the school bad credit. Ugh! Why do I ruin everything!

"Skylar? Are you okay? Riley asked, entering our room.

"If by fine you mean wanting to actually die this time, then yes, I'm fine."

Riley sighed. "Look, I'm sorry but I can't do anything. On the other hand you can."

"You know what? I don't even feel like seeing my old friends. Everything happens for a reason." I said.

**One week later...**

** "**Well we're here!" Clare said, excitedly.

"Yay!" Riley said.

"Sweet." Casper said.

"Whatever." I said, as I rolled my eyes.

"Skylar, I'm sorry but you can't go to Oakwood." Clare said.

I sighed. I leaned in and whispered to Riley. "You want to go on a little adventure?"

"What kind?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Just explore the town."

"Clare, can Skylar and I go?" Riley asked.

"But we just got here." Clare replied.

"I know. But that's exactly the reason we should explore the town." I said.

"Alright. Be back before 8:00."

"Sweet!" Riley cheered. "Casper come with us!"

Without waiting for a response, Riley grabbed Casper's arm and started running.

"Riley wait for me!" I yelled after.

"Okay ow!" Casper yelled. "Why did you want me to come? I don't want to listen about lipstick and other girly stuff."

"Eww!" I gagged.

"Oh well you don't have to worry about talking about lipstick with Skylar." Riley said. "Anyways, Skylar tell Casper what you told me."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"So we can help you!"

"What did you tell Riley?" Casper asked.

I sighed. "Promise you'll keep it a secret."

Casper nodded. I told him my story and showed my amulet.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"I know." Riley said.

"So you're actually a fairy and now the dead princess of Eraklyon?" Casper asked.

"Exactly." I replied.

"So if they saw you they would think you were a ghost! That'd be hilarious!"

"It totally would!" I agreed.

"Guys come on. Okay so I wanted to talk your decision. Skylar. What do you want?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. I want to go back. On the other hand I want to stay with you guys." I replied.

"Skylar, don't you want to see your family?" Casper asked.

"Of course I do! But I'm not sure if they want to see me." I replied.

"Well this is going to be harder than I thought it would be." Riley put her hand on her chin.

I sighed. "Let's just talk about this later."

"You can't run from this, Skylar. Your time is almost up." Riley said.

"I know."

**Three days later...**

"Oh no." Riley said, reading a flyer.

"Oh no what?" I asked.

"This year our annual bake sale is teaming up with Oakwood students." Riley read out loud.

I choked on my water. "What did you say!?"

"Calm down. I'm sure we won't see your old friends. Oh and can you tell me their names?" Riley asked.

"Sure. Ally is the math wizard. Kate the fashionista. And Tyler is..."

That's when I realized I don't like Tyler anymore.

"Tyler is who?"

"If you see a guy hanging out with a girl who looks a little geeky and another girl who's dressed up really nice, you've found them."

"Oh okay." Riley replied.

"When is the bake sale?" I asked.

"In two days."

Oh boy this is going to be fun.

* * *

**I know it's very short. I felt bad that I haven't written anything for this story. Next chapter will ****be longer.**


	4. Bake sale

**Skylar pov**

**Two days later at the bake sale...**

"I can't believe we had to come!" I complained.

"I know you're not looking forward to this, but at least try to act excited." Riley said.

"Like omg! I can't believe we're here! This is going to be like so much fun and like awesome!" I said in my high perky girly voice.

"Lay off the sarcasm, Skylar. We made delicious cupcakes and cookies to sell. Also I didn't know you out of all people knows how to bake." Riley said.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. And yes I known how to bake. My mom taught me when I was ten years old." I replied.

Just talking about my mom made me want to cry. I really miss her. Ugh I'm so stupid! Yeah Skylar choose the new life! At least there you can argue with yourself like a crazy person!

**Star Pov**

"The bake sale. Wow so exciting!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on! We need to get all of our minds off Skylar for at least five minutes!" Ally protested.

Yes Ally, Kate, and Tyler became our friends after the incident with Skylar. It's nice getting to hear how she was. Apparently she was a skater girl! Who knew!

"I agree. Even if it is only for five minutes." Violet agreed.

I groaned. "Fine. But I go if Kate, Tyler, and Brandon go too." I pointed at them.

"I'll go." Kate said.

"Me too." Tyler agreed.

I looked at Brandon.

"Fine I'll go." He gave in.

We walked all the way to the school the bake sale was being held in! So many steps! My feet really hurt I need to sit down!

"We're here!" Ally said.

Thank God!

I walked away while Everyone else went to buy cookies and cupcakes. I finally sat down!

"Um excuse me, but I need that chair." A girl with hazel hair and green eyes said.

I got up. "Sorry."

I looked behind her. Call me crazy, but I think I'm seeing Skylar! No she's dead! It can't be!

"Um, so, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Riley. Nice to meet you." Riley replied.

"I'm Star. So who's your partner over there?" I asked.

"Oh her? She's Skylar. Why?" Riley asked.

"Oh just curious. So what's up with her?"

"She's my foster sister. We've been through hard times." Riley replied.

Foster Sister!? What in the world! Hmm. Only one way would prove it was really Skylar.

"That necklace around Skylar's neck is beautiful. What's it called?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't know, but it's the amulet of Eraklyon."

Ha! The amulet was lost when Skylar died! It's one-of-a-kind and she's wearing it! Only one thing left to do face her.

**Skylar Pov**

"Riley, can you get me a chair?" I asked.

"Sure. Only if you set up."

"Fine." I replied.

What seemed like forever, Riley came back.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Oh I was talking to a girl named Star." Riley replied.

That's when I saw them. All concerned looks on their faces. I have to get out of here!

* * *

**I know I said this would be longer, but when I was planning to update Thursday, a funnel cloud decided to pop in and I was in tornado warning. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Kataang and makorra**


	5. impossible

**Star Pov**

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Star?" Brandon asked.

"Yes! I wear it was her! She was wearing the amulet of Eraklyon!" I nearly yelled.

"We should take you home." Violet said.

I can't believe it! They think I'm crazy!

**Skylar Pov**

I dashed out the room. Riley called my name, but I ignored her. I sat near a tree and started took out my phone and turned on the radio station. The best part of radio stations is that they always play different music. But I wished I hadn't turned it on.

"Taking you back to 2010! Here is Untitled by Simple Plan."

_I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the __white light. I can't remember how, I can't __remember why, I'm lying here tonight. And I can't stand the pain. And I can't make it go __away. No I can't stand the pain! _

_How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes! Got __nowhere to run! The night goes on, as I'm fading __away! I'm sick of this life! I just wanna scream! How could this happen to me?_

_ Everybody's screaming. I try to make a sound, but no one hears me. I'm slipping of the edge. __I'm hanging by a thread. I wanna start this over __again. So I try to hold on to a time when nothing __mattered. And I can't explain what happened, and I can't erase the things that I've done. No I can't!_

_ How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes! Got nowhere to run! The night goes __on, as I'm fading away! I'm sick of this life! I just wanna scream! How could this happen to me?_

_ I've made my mistakes! Got nowhere to run! The night goes on, as I'm fading away! I'm sick __of this life! I just wanna scream! How could this __happen to me?_

I realised I was crying. This song explains me so much. How could this happen to me? One day I was an everyday teenager the next I'm in a foster family because my real family thinks I'm dead.

"Hey." Riley said. "You okay?"

"No." I admitted.

"I talked to Star again. She thought it was you and went crazy. She got kicked out along with two other people. The other three went to the principles office." Riley explained.

"What am I going to do? If I go back they'll forgive me, but never forget. If I don't go back, I'll be forced to live this life forever."

"All I can say-"

I heard people taking. "Sh!" I put my finger on Riley's mouth.

"Star I can't believe you!" Violet scolded.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know the amulet was a fake! And it was used to mock magic!" Stat shot back.

"You know who cares. We have to go to Bloom's old house to pack her things before she gets married and moves to Eraklyon in less than a week." Violet said, calmly.

Wait did she say marry? Mom's getting married to dad? And she hasn't moved yet! Yes that's when you get that little imaginary light bulb above your head every time you have an idea.

"We should go home first." Star said.

They walked away. I turned to Riley.

"Did you hear that? My mom is getting married! I didn't ruin everything for her!"

"That's great!"

"Come on let's go!" I said.

"Go where?" Riley asked.

"To my old house!" I replied.

"Um, I have Casper looking our stuff and I don't think he'll be happy about staying there."

"We'll make it up to him later. Please let's go!"

"Fine." Riley gave in.

We walked all they way to my old house. I hoped nobody would recognize me. I tried to open the front door. Locked.

"Oh look, locked. Let's go home." Riley said.

"Don't worry I know another way in." I replied.

I opened the window from the basement.

"Skylar, I feel like we're breaking in." Riley said, nervously.

"Technically it's not breaking in since I did live here."

"Why do you want to be here anyways?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. I just felt like I needed to be here."

**Bloom Pov**

"Oh Sky. I can't believe we're getting married!" Bloom said.

"Yes and I can't wait."

"Bloom where d you want the wedding in or outside?" Stella asked.

"I think a wedding in the garden would be beautiful." I replied.

"I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." I said.

"But Bloom the wedding is in less than a week away." Stella said.

"I know." I replied.

I went up stairs and lied down on my bed. I found myself thinking about Skylar. My only daughter dead. I'm tying really hard to let go. And yet she's at the top of my mind when I wake up and go to sleep. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I never ran away. Could this have been prevented? I have to stop thinking that. I have to let go. But even I know that it is impossible.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You might have to listen to the song Untitled or How could happen to me to kinda get this chapter. I listen to the song and thought it would be perfect for Skylar. :)**

** ~Kataang and makorra**


	6. Wait!

**Skylar Pov**

"Look. Everything is packed. Except my stuff. Do you think they're going to donate it?" I asked.

"Don't be silly, Skylar. They'll probably sell it online or something." Riley said.

I glared at her. "This isn't a laughing matter."

"Where's your room?"

"Follow me." I said.

I opened the door to my room. It looked the same. Blue walls, unmade bed, and some clothes on the floor.

"Wow. So this is the room of Skylar." Riley said.

"Look." I pointed to a picture album sitting on my dresser.

I walked up to it. The first picture of it was me learning how to ride a skateboard.

"You know how to ride a skateboard!" Riley yelled.

"Why is everyone so surprised to hear that? You know how to skateboard!"

"Well, that's because Casper taught me." Riley replied.

"Anyways, where did I leave my skateboard?" I asked more to myself than Riley.

I looked through my closet. There it was. A beautiful blue skateboard. It had a pink rose on it. This is probably the most girlish thing I have.

"Wow this is very beautiful. Where did you get it?" Riley asked.

"It was just a plain grey skateboard. My mom didn't have a lot of money at the time. Blue is my favorite color and I found the rose design from the internet." I explained.

"Cool." Riley said, fascinated.

"I'm going to take it."

"Wait, what!? You just take it! They'll notice it's gone!"

"If you're right and they are going to just give it away, then at least let me take this! It's one of my most prized possessions!" I argued.

"Fine. Let's get of here. I'm starting to get scared."

We got out of the house. I looked back. This is where I grew up. And I'm leaving behind. But I'm going to change that. I'm going to make the right choice! I'm going to choose...

**Star pov**

We got back to Solaria. Mostly with all the yelling Brandon and Violet.

"Thanks for talking care of Scot for me, Mimi." Violet said.

"No problem. I have to check with my mom. You know just having a baby and all." Mimi said, as she left.

"I have a confession to make guys." Violet said.

"What?" I asked.

"That girl you saw, Star, I thought I saw her too."

"I'm outta here." Brandon said.

"Brandon, you can't live in denial forever. Do you think that there's a tiny chance that she's still alive?" I asked.

"Yes, I do believe there is a chance she's still alive. But the odds of that are very small." Brandon replied.

"Do you think we should tell Bloom?" Violet asked.

"No. Don't give her hope. Not yet." Brandon replied.

**Skylar Pov**

"We, well I, have a lot of planning to do. If the guards won't let me in the wedding I'll have to sneak pass them." I said.

"Skylar, don't think we're not in this together. We're here for you." Riley said.

"Ya we got your back, Skylar." Casper added.

"Well I know one thing for sure. We're going to be the greatest wedding crasher's." We all laughed.

**At the wedding of Sky and Bloom!**

"Okay, so why are we bring our skateboards'?"'Riley asked.

"It's all part of the plan." I replied.

**Bloom Pov**

I can't believe I'm getting married. The day I've dreamt of for so long is finally here. I just wish Skylar was here too. We'd be a happy family.

"Bloom, it's almost time." My mom, Vanessa, said.

My earth family knew Skylar. They were actually the ones I came to after I found out pregnant with Skylar.

It was my other parents who never met Skylar. It was them who I said sorry for never meeting their granddaughter.

"I know." I replied.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

Other than having your whole world being ripped out of you? "I'm fine."

It was finally time for the wedding.

"Sky, Do you take Bloom to be your wife? Though sickness and through health? Through rich and through poor?"

"I d-" Sky was about to say.

"Wait!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I would like to ****thank everyone who gives my stories a chance. I know they're not the best and I misspell A LOT of words and thanks for not pointing it out! Thi****s story is almost done! Who is that person at the end? Only I know! If you want to know just ask me!**

** ~Kataang and makorra**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skylar POV**

Agfter arriving at Eraklyon, getting past the guards were not easy.

I took in a deep breath. This is not going to be easy.

"Okay, let's see if we can pass the guards. You never know, maybe it's a open invitation." I said.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot." Riley said.

We walked towards the garden wedding. It looked so beautiful from the outside I bet it would look more beautiful inside.

We got to the point of the garuds. The two had stopped us.

"Invitation please." The tall, guard said.

"Um, I, um..." I stuttered.

"No invitation no access!" The second guard yelled.

"Can you please let me in?! Do you know who I am?!" I yelled.

I was so frustrated!

"I'm Skylar! Princess Bloom's daughter!" I yelled.

They laughed. Right into my face!

"Oh look, it's another crazy trying to pose as the dead princess of Eraklyon." The short guard said to the tall gaurd.

"But she is the princess!" Riley yelled.

"Leave before I lose my temper!" The tall guard yelled.

I was really angry now. I grabbed Casper's and Riley's arms and walked away as calmly as I could.

I whispered, "Okay, now take out your skate boards."


	8. Chapter 8

**Skylar POV**

"Okay, why?" Riley asked.

"No questions! Just do what I say!" I replied.

"Okay." Riley replied.

"Casper, go distract the guards." I ordered.

"Okay, how?"

"Just make them run towards the skateboards."

Riley placed the skateboards, while Casper went towards the guards.

Riley and I his behind the bushes.

"Hey idiots, your fleecking stupid for letting my friend, Skylar, get past you guys!" Casper yelled.

This enraged the guards. They began to chase Casper. Casper led them toward the skateboards, which were hided in the bushes. I grabbed Casper's sleeve into the bush Riley and I were hiding in to get him away. The guards were looked confused but kept running. Eventually they stumbled upon the skateboards. _Whosh. _They went flying into a red and white rose thorn bush.

"Skylar go!" Casper yelled.

I got up and stated running towards the wedding. I heard my dad about to say the two words that seal the faith. I had to say something. I said... _**Wait!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Skylar POV**

"Wait!" I yelled.

I felt what felt like millions eyes on me, but the only eyes I cared about were my parents.

"Skylar?" My mom whispered.

Three new guards had came. Two of them held Riley and Casper and the third one grabbed me.

"Mom! Dad! It's me! I'm not dead!" I yelled.

I struggled to get out of the guard that was holding me grip.

"Let go of me!" I elbowed the guard in the stomach.

He dropped me and gripped his stomach and groaned.

I ran towards my parents. First I went to my mom and hugged her hard. I felt her arms wrap around me.

I completely broke down and so did my mom. I broke the hug and looked Into her eyes.

I looked at looked at my dad. I went to go hug him. Be must've been surprised because he hesitated to hug me back.

"Um, Skylar, to ruin the moment, but could you tell these guards to let go of us?!" Riley yelled.

"Release them." My dad ordered.

The guards relesed Riley and Casper. They started to walk towards me.

"So these are your parents?" Riley asked.

They both looked uncomfortable.

"Um, I'll let you guys , well you know." I said.

I grabbed Riley and Casper's wrist and led them to some empty chairs in the front row.

-Time skip to wedding party

During the whole wedding ceremony, I felt like someone was watching me.

"Talk now." I heard a voice say behind me.

It was Star, Viliot, Ally, Kate, and Tyler.

"Wow. I haven't seen you guys in so long." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah so long that we thought you were dead!" Ally said.

"Look guys, I'm so sorry! I Just lost myself. It's still me, Skylar."

There was silent. I sighed.

"Guys I-"

"Uh Skylar. Your parents want to see you." Riley said.

"Okay."

"Don't worry I'll talk to your old friends." Riley whispered into my ear.

I went to go talk to my parents. Maia was right. There was going to be a lot of distrust and obstacles heading my way...


	10. Hey

**Hey :) it's been awhile. I want to say that I've officially have moved to wattpad! Yay or nay? Sorry if you don't have it. Why? it's easier to write stories on there and I feel as if I can communicate with you guys ten times better than on here. So tell me would you like a better edited version on Wattpad or just want to wait for crappy updates on this website? :p choice is yours...**

~Melody Darkblood


End file.
